Keion Cocaine
by Mio A
Summary: Ritsu accidentalmente toma contacto con un poco de cocaina debido a la negligencia de Yui. Traducción de un excelente fic cuyo autor es Roxius


_HOLA PÍPOL! Se que apenas les escribo cuando publico fanfics y esta es una ocasión muy especial. Es mi segundo trabajo traducido, estoy tan feliz de presentárselo… y de que Roxius me haya dejado hacerlo, claro que sí _

_Lo voy a parafrasear: _

_Es un fic corto que tenía en la agenda. _

_Además, no es Yuri esta vez, es simplemente un fic "crack" random… pero como sea. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¿Ok?_

_Tomando de partida hache no he probado cocaína, no se cómo uno reacciona, así… que ¡Sólo estoy dando lo mejor de mi!_

_(…)_

_**Dos cositas: **_

_**1:**__ K-On NO me pertenece, sino a Kakifly (que por cierto, gracias a Dios, está vivo después del desastre…) y sigue siendo él mismo ~_

_**2:**__ El fic no me pertenece, es de Roxius como lo voy a mencionar cincuenta millones de veces en mi vida ~ porque lo ADMIRO… les paso el fic en inglés para los que tengan el agrado de leerlo en el idioma original –no los culpo, yo también prefiero las cosas en su idioma verdadero -__/s/5046082/1/bKeion_b_Cocaine_

_Disfruten su lectura ~_

_See you around!_

**KEION COCAINE**

-¡Hey! Ricchan!

Ritsu miró por arriba de tu torta que estaba por la mitad y vio a Yui apuestamente sobre ella con una mirada de excitación en su rostro. Por alguna razón llevaba una pequeña bolsa de plástico con un raro polvo grisáceo. Desde que Mio y Tsumugi estaban tomado un resfriado la noche anterior, Yui y Ritsu estaban solas en el club de música ligera en ese momento. Afortunadamente Tsumugi había sido lo suficientemente amable de dejarle unos pasteles extras en el refrigerador del club, así que Ritsu se había adueñado de ellos rápidamente.

-¡Mira esto! –Yui exclamó, sosteniendo la bolsa a la altura del rostro de Ritsu –lo encontré por ahí fuera entre los matorrales. Cool. ¿No?

Ritsu tomó la mochila entre sus manos y lo miró por unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que hay ahí?

Yui se encogió de hombros.

-No idea…

-QUE MISTERIOSO- ambas chicas miraron el bolso sospechosamente como si fuera místico e incluso innegablemente misterioso

Después de ese momento de silencio, Ritsu despiadadamente rompió abriendo la bolsa, se inclinó hacia abajo permitiendo que todo el contenido se esparciera sobre la mesa. Yui chilló. Estaba a punto de regresar esa bolsa extraña tomada en primer lugar.

-Ri…Richan… uh… ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Quiero ver simplemente qué demonios simplemente es esta cosa. –replicó Ritsu sin cuidado. Recogió un puñado del polvo en la palma de su mano y lo llevó cerca de su rostro. Yui se sintió un poco nerviosa mientras observaba a Ritsu examinar el polvo gris. ¿Acaso no vio un polvo que se parecía bastante a este por TV?

-Ricchan… Creo que deberíamos poner esto en su lugar –Habló fuerte Yui.

Ritsu se encogió de hombros desafiando la propuesta de Yui.

-¿Por qué nosotras? Digo, tú eres quien lo trajo aquí.

-Sí… pero… creo que recuerdo que una vez vi un programa de TV sobre este polvo… son verdaderamente malas noticias… ¡Hice un gigante mega-error traer esto aquí!

-¿Huh?

De pronto, en un infortunado lapso de buen juicio, Ritsu accidentalmente aspiró una gran cantidad de ese polvo plateado cerca de su nariz. Alejándolo con un quejido débil, Ritsu puso las manos arriba dejando en el proceso el polvo en el aire y cayó de espaldas de su silla. Yui se quedó sin aliento otra vez y corrió al lado de su amiga, sólo para ver que los ojos de Ritsu se habían vuelto grandes y dilatados. El resto de las partículas del polvo ahora se hallaban desparramadas por el piso.

-Ricchan! –Yui sacudió a Ritsu violentamente con la esperanza de escuchar una respuesta por parte de su amiga – ¡Ricchan! ¡Ricchan! ¿Estás bien?

Luego de un minuto de torpe silencio, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ritsu…

-Wow, puedo verlo…

-¿QUÉ? –Yui gritó en confusión.

-Yo…yo puedo verlo. –Ritsu lentamente empezó a levantarse –puedo…puedo ver todo… ¡Los colores! ¡Las estrellas! ¡Los planetas! ¡El pescador Sueco! Está aquí para llevarme lejos de esta tierraaaaaaaa~! JA JA JA JAAAAAAAAJ! ¡Préndelo fuego, mis lechones pequeños, pero no me enfermes ahora!

Yui no tenía idea qué demonios estaba pasando, pero al menos sabía que era el polvo lo que había hecho esto a Ritsu.

-¡Ahí viene Mio-chan montando sobre Tsumugi-chan en una cascada como si fuese un surfista clase –S y con luces láseres en su pecho! ¡Sí… es maravilloso! ¡Sugoi, my friends, sugoi! ¡Está dentro de una superstición, gatos negros, y perros peludos! ¡Siento una premonición… esta chica me hará caer! ¡Ella está en nuevas sensaciones, nuevas patadas y la luz de las velas ... tiene una nueva adicción por cada día y la noche ~! "

Yui rascó detrás de su cabeza…

-… ¿Livin' La Vida Loca?

Ritsu movió sus brazos arriba y abajo como si fuera un pájaro intentando comenzar su vuelo.

-¡Veo a Cloverfield y Batman, insertados en una batalla contra UltraMan! ¡Puedes hacerlo, Jimmy! ¡Creo en…las bolitas de carne! ¡Cuidado cuando vuelas, Fuerza Aérea Uno! Oh, Mira ¿Qué es esto?

Tomó el bajo de Mio y lo hizo girar peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Yui riendo todo el tiempo

-Ja ja ja! Te enfrentaré monstruo del mal! WOO-HOOOOOOO...! ¿Quien demonios te piensas que soy? ¡Enfréntame… y voy a luchar!

-¡Esto…Esto es realmente malo… se ha vuelto completamente LOCA!-pensó Yui, horrorizada que algo tan terrible le haya pasado a su querida amiga Ritsu

-WOW! ¡Tsumugi-chan es el jefe de los criminales! ¡No es tan raro que ella sea tan rica, esa niña loca! ¡Es tan puta con esas grandes cejas de anciana! –Ritsu se rió con innecesaria intensidad mientras tiraba a un lado el bajo. –Mio-chan diablos, es tan linda, ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡No me importa ser como tú, olvidando a la gente y lo que hace!... ¿Oh adivina qué Yui? –Ritsu estaba saltando con toda la energía de un niño. Había círculos rojos alrededor de sus ojos ahora.

Los ojos de Yui lentamente miraron a la derecha.

-¿Q…Qué cosa Ricchan…?

-¡AMO A TODAS MIS PEQUEÑOS AMIGOS ANIMALES PERO TÚ ERES MI FAVORITA! –Proclamó Ritsu y luego colapsó hacia delante y quedó sin conciencia. Parecía… que era el final…

-G…Gracias a Dios… -Yui dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, aunque aún estaba severamente temblando.

Le tomó al menos quince minutos antes de que pudiera correr fuera de la habitación y alertar a Sawako-sensei de lo que había pasado…

Notas de la indeseada traductora:

_PÍPOL COMO ME DIVERTÍ TRADUCIENDO ESTE FIC POR EL AMOR DE DIOS __ Jajajaa fue tremendo, realmente divertido. Y pensar que fue uno de los primeros fanfics por allá en el 2009 que leí…cuando casi no había fanfics en la sección de K-On! Espero que se hayan reído tanto como yo. Imaginar a Ritsu drogada… puede ser un tanto escalofriante ¿Verdad? _

_Bueno, realmente me siento muy contenta de que Roxius me haya dejado traducirlo. Se lo voy a agradecer hasta el fin de mis días… _

_¿Ganaré algún Rewiew? ^^ Todo es aceptable, mientras las amenazas de muerte no se cumplan ~_


End file.
